halfprincefandomcom-20200214-history
Lolidragon
Appearance Lolidragon is an Elven Thief with pink to red hair. She is described by Prince as being taller, slimmer, more endowed and overall more beautiful than Feng Lan. In the manhua she wears pink armor with wings on it. Personality Lolidragon is the most mischievous of all the members of Odd Squad. She especially enjoys messing with Prince, but always keeps his secret. Since she is a hidden GM, she is extremely knowledgeable about the different aspects of the game, which is why Prince comes to her when he has questions. Like Prince, she has a thing for beautiful men, which is why she wanted to train with him in the first place. She has also gotten in trouble with the other players in Second Life in that she has stolen a lot of equipment and money from them. This has placed her on the list for the "Most Wanted" in Second Life. Synopsis Rookie Arc Lolidragon was first scene during the creation of [[Feng Xiao Lan]]'s avatar. Since she was the first to log onto the game, she was granted a special request. So Feng Lan asked Lolidragon (whom she thought was a NPC, in actuality she is a Game Master) if she could play as a male. After checking with her superiors, Lolidragon was able to honor her request. Upon seeing Feng Lan as a man, Lolidragon helped her design the avatar (she picked out most of the features). She then changed the name of the avatar to [[Prince]]. Just before being sent to the World of Second Life, Lolidragon tells Prince to PM her so that they can train together. The next time the two met was just after Prince had class-changed to become a warrior. Lolidragon attacked and scolded him for not PM her forcing her to search everywhere for him telling him that if she had not been there when his avatar had been made that she would not have recognized him. She also told Prince to keep the fact that she was a hidden GM a secret (she did not get any special benefits from being a GM). Prince then launched into the horrors of being too handsome for the ladies to which Lolidragon promised to help protect him from. Then they went to go train against some wolves. Lolidragon revealed that she was a thief and showed Prince some of her skills. While this is going on, they are attacked by a boss called the Wolf King. It was far beyond what they could handle, but by attacking its eyes and using a number of finishing moves were able to defeat it. As part of the loot, there was a pet egg which Lolidragon insisted that Prince have due to the fact that all the other pets she had own had never done well (in the manhua she says this when offered [[Fire Phoenix]] instead). While they were heading to get the egg hatched, Lolidragon comes up with the idea to pose as Prince's wife in order to scare off all the other women around. After hatching [[Meatbun]] and training with it, Prince sang "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi. Then Lolidragon and him made a vow that they would create a legend together and become the strongest players of Second Life. Odd Squad arc While Lolidragon and Prince were eating in a restaurant, they ran into [[Team Rose]] who had just acquired two new members: [[Fair Sky]] and [[Feng Wu Qing]]. Fair Sky took and instant liking to Prince, so she became angry upon learning that Lolidragon was his wife (not really). She followed them out of the restaurant and demanded that Prince leave Lolidragon and go with her instead. He refused which lead to her promising money to the players in the vicinity if they could kill Lolidragon. Out numbered, both Prince and Lolidragon were about to be killed by them when [[Ugly Wolf]] stepped in and saved them. Finding out he was a priest, they asked him to join them. Shortly after this, they decided to train in an area full of skeletons. Lolidragon found out while grinding the skeletons that she hated them more than just about anything else and so she became very competent at dismantling them. This is also where they met [[Doll]] who had been scared by her own summons and called for help. She was so impressed by Lolidragon's skills with the skeletons that she said she wanted to follow her. Because of her impressive speed, Lolidragon was used as bait for drawing mobs. Unfortunately, one day she drew a mob of leopard monsters to her. They overwhelmed her and ended up killing her and the other members of the team. Afterwards, she was PMed by Prince telling her that he had found a really handsome guy that had fallen for him. She pointed out to him that he was still in the game as a male. Following this, the team met up in a restaurant and came to the conclusion that they need a long-range attacker. To find one, they went to the Adventurers' Guild, but unfortunately were not able to find a suitable member since all of those that qualified were there because of Prince, Lolidragon and Doll. Following this, the team started grinding zombies with Lolidragon acting as bait. While trying to get the attention of the regular zombies, she drew the notice of the boss called the Zombie King. It chased after her and probably would have killed her if not for the combined efforts of Prince and [[Guileastos]]. Lolidragon then asked Gui if he would like to join the team on the condition that he did not do anything "unspeakable" to Prince. After officially naming the team [[Odd Squad]], they went to train in Rampaging Dragons' Valley. While there, they met [[Dark Phantom]] and due to a misunderstanding, got into a huge fight resulting in all of the members of both teams except Prince and [[Wicked]] being killed. Following this, the team decided that they needed a mage. Yu Lian overheard the conversation and asked if she could join the team. They asked her a series of questions and decided that she would be a good member to have. Shortly after [[Yu Lian]] had joined, Lolidragon suspected that there was something not normal about her since she did not react to Gui nor Prince's looks. She pulled both of them close and stuck their faces right in front of Yu Lian. She then asked what Yu Lian thought about their looks (Gui's were organized/neat and Prince's were adorable/legal). She then asked her about Wolf's and instantly found that Yu Lian liked him. After falling to get Wolf's attention, Yu Lian told the other members of Odd Squad her plight. In response, Lolidragon and Doll with Prince's help set up a candle light dinner for the two of them (Lolidragon "borrowed" the supplies from a local restaurant owner). They did not end up eating the meal which led Lolidragon to idea of putting viagra in Wolf's drink. In the manhua, the rules of Second Life prevented her from carrying out this plan while in the novels she was unable to find a place to purchase it. In the end, Prince knocked Wolf unconscious and ordered Lolidragon and Doll to help Yu Lian pick out a wedding dress and be at the church in an hour. Thus, with the help of the other members of Odd Squad, the two were married. Tournament arc Lolidragon was the one who initially suggested that they enter the tournament. Not only for the piece of land, but also for the experience and to help further their dream of becoming the strongest players. For most of the tournament Lolidragon's main objective was to attack enemy players and kill them. After the match with the Perfect Princess Team, Prince came running up to Lolidragon telling her that he had met Gui in real life and asked her advice (she just laughed). Then, Odd Squad ran into Team Rose and the two teams sat down in a restaurant together. While there, Fair Sky apologized to Prince and Lolidragon (who had already forgotten the incident) and told them that she would respect Lolidragons position as the "1st wife" and wanted to become Prince's 2nd. [[Snow White Rose]] also voiced her desire to become his 3rd. Lolidragon escaped the situation by saying that she and Prince were more like siblings; they had just pretended to be married to scare of other women. Then, Gui hugged Prince and told Team Rose that Prince was his. Taking her cue from this, Lolidragon told Rose and Fair Sky that she had feelings for Prince as well (sister-like feelings), but unfortunately Prince liked men which happened to be true (she would not allow Prince to dispute this or else he would really have to marry the two ladies). All of the members of Team Rose quickly left after this. Following Odd Squad's "victory" against Hell's Murderers, they had to face the Demon Demon (Spirit Spirit) Team. While talking about this, Lolidragon almost let it slip that Prince was a girl, but was able to recover (in the novels only). During the match, Lolidragon tried to use her burrowing technique to sneak up on the enemy only to be hit by the tree spirit. She then went back to help Wolf who was being attacked by the wind spirit. In the novel, after Prince had been skewered by ice spears, Lolidragon attempted to drag him over toward Wolf in order to heal him. Wolf on the other hand needed rescuing himself, so at Prince's command, she rushed over to help him. Regrettably, while she is gone Prince is killed by the water spirit. Following Prince's death, Lolidragon attacked and eventually killed the wind spirit. After the team was stopped by Wolf, the last member of the Demon Demon Team surrendered. When Odd Squad had made it to the finals, Lolidragon explained that the last match was going to be a melee with 100 teams or 600 players. Upon hearing this, Wolf concluded that Lolidragon would have the greatest chance of survival. She disputed this fact saying that a number of teams wanted her dead for stealing their money and equipment. The team then asked how much she stole. Yu Lian reported that she had given her 1,720,655 along with a Soul-Heaven Royal Sword and a taoist robe that had not been sold yet for team expenses. Prince then asked her about the rest of the money. She told him that she had used it to by two suitcases from LV and three evening gowns from Chanel. Wolf and Gui commented that they would just need to put their team money together to pay for it when all the women (Prince included) yelled "You don't understand!!!" at them (this lead to Prince getting some weird looks his way and Lolidragon laughing at his expense). Therefore, the team decided to give up on Lolidragon and Doll was given the position of most likely to survive. Lolidragon then advised making an alliance with Dark Phantom to increase their chances of surviving. While training, Prince fell off a cliff and was found by Wicked. After seeing how the two looked at each other, Gui ran up to Lolidragon asking her if Prince liked Wicked. She responded that she knew Wicked like Prince and then asked him how he felt about him and his gender. He ended up telling he that her did not care about Prince's gender, but loved his smile the most. The next day, Gui was depressed so Lolidragon hinted to Prince that he should try to cheer him up. He ended up making it worse so she told him not to say anymore. Then, the team underwent some special escaping training in preparation for the final match. During the finals, Lolidragon was teamed up with Doll. The two avoided drawing attention to themselves and fighting until near the end of the match. At the end, Lolidragon was fighting Dark Phantom's [[Playboy]] when [[Ming Huang]]'s Heaven's Nine Fury and Yu Lian's Meteor Shower collided. Sometime during the confusion, she used her burrowing technique to hide underground. Once the air cleared, it appeared that [[Feng Wu Qing]] was the sole survivor of the blast. Then, Lolidragon came out of the ground and stomped him to death making her the last person standing. Odd Squad was announced the victors and owners of a piece of land. Nan Gong Zui arc Lolidragon did some damage control while talking to [[Swan Beauty]] as well as laid the traps around the city. Gui/Wicked Side-story arc She is seen during some of Gui's flashbacks. First, after she found out that he was not gay she asked him how he felt about Prince. He told her he thought that Prince's reactions were amusing. Some time later, she asked him the same question and he dodges it by asking her why she cares. He also commented that she and Prince seemed close causing her to smile knowingly at him. After Gui saw how Prince and Wicked were looking at each other, he asked her is Prince liked Wicked. She told him that she knew Wicked liked Prince. She also told him he was at a disadvantage and asked if he had ever thought about Prince's gender. He told her that he just wanted to protect Prince's smile. East Continent arc She continued to help with the construction of [[Infinite Hamlet]] and laid traps while Prince was away. She also mentioned to Yu Lian at this time that Prince had a good singing voice. Infinite Hamlet Invasion arc She saved [[Nan Gong Zui]] from an attack from [[Ice Phoenix]] during the battle. When Prince returned she told him about what had happened with Ice Phoenix and that he had to raise the defenders moral. She also mentioned that he would need to make Ice Phoenix fall in love with him again after the battle. Rock & Roll Concert arc As soon as she was alone with Prince after the battle, she asked him where he got such strong players from. He goes through his whole tale about training them, but she guessed correctly that Kenshin and Sunshine were pets from concealed missions. She also promised not to tell any of the other players this saying that it was interesting. Due to orders from Lolidragon, Prince ended giving both Fair Sky and Ice Phoenix "snake kisses". Afterward, she asked him to sing to raise money for the city. Once the members of the band had been decided, she handed out the responsiblites to all the members. Gui was supposed to write the music, Wicked the choreography, while she Fair Sky and Ice Phoenix designed the costumes. While on tour, Prince called up Lolidragon to ask her how to marry pets since Meatbun and Fire Phoenix wanted to get married. She helped them with this process. Once the band was back from the tour, Lolidragon gave Prince his ceremonial armor for the Military Parade. Afterward, she organized the sale and distribution of Prince's portfolio and helped take the actual pictures for it (she used sticky tape on Prince so that he would look better with half of his clothes off for the photoshoot, poor soul). Current arc Equipment She uses knives to fight. Powers & Abilities Skills: *'''Burrowing:''' Enhancement Techniques: *'''Haste:''' Trivia